Cameron
Cameron Oppenheimer , always known simply as Cameron, is the actress who portrayed Ensign Kellogg during the last four seasons of Star Trek: The Next Generation and in two ''Star Trek'' films. In addition she played some other background parts like a Cardassian, a Klingon and a Prytt. Cameron was also the second unit stand-in and photo double for Gates McFadden's Doctor Beverly Crusher, when McFadden's first unit stand-in Lorine Mendell was unavailable in episodes such as in which Mendell stood in for guest actress Famke Janssen, in , , , and . She also worked as stand-in for several guest actresses including Gwynyth Walsh in the episodes and . Cameron served as stand-in for Jeri Ryan during the first part of Star Trek: Voyager season 4 until she left the production and was replaced by Britta Novak. In addition, she appeared as a Trill officer on the promo photo for Star Trek: The Experience and was photographed for this picture on . According to the call sheets, Cameron filmed scenes (scene 40 and 81) for the fourth season episode on the bridge and in a corridor. These scenes were cut from the final episode. Cameron was also scheduled to be part of the security team in the cave scenes in the fifth season episode and in Ten Forward scenes in the episode but did not appear. As a child Cameron produced and created her own shows in her family's garage and had the dream to be a show star. Years later she portrayed such characters in Las Vegas shows including Les Folies Bergere and The Moulin Rouge and earned the title "Showgirl of Showgirls". Beside her work on stage Cameron appeared in several movies. She played a Nymph in the 1990 television movie Columbo: Columbo Cries Wolf (alongside fellow Trek performers David Huddleston, Jimmy Ortega, Rainelle Saunders, and Sandra Wild), a Go-Go dancer in the 1991 action thriller Out for Justice (with Nick Dimitri, Raymond Cruz, Athena Massey,Kane Hodder and Brian J. Williams), Crystal in the television drama Somebody's Daughter (1992, with Michael Cavanaugh, Richard Lineback, Lenore Kasdorf and Mina Badie), a burlesque show star in the drama Sunset Strip (1993), a Conehead in the science fiction comedy Coneheads (1993, with Jason Alexander and Barry Kivel), an image maker in the horror film Tales from the Hood (1995, with Clarence Williams III, Tom Wright, and Corbin Bernsen), and the android Marta 7 in the science fiction film Tomorrow Man (1996, with Craig Wasson, James Saito, Deborah May and Marcy Goldman). In addition she was a set security officer for the film Oh, What a Night (1992) and a stand-in and stunt performer in 's Pulp Fiction (1994). Also in the early '90s, she did a promotional tour for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine where she portrayed the Bajoran officer Kira Nerys alongside fellow Star Trek background performers Tracee Lee Cocco (as a Ferengi), Joyce Robinson (as Ensign Gates), and Michael Braveheart (as a Klingon). In 1998 Cameron was featured in the US magazine Celebrity Sleuth, having a four page article and pictorial under the headline "The Space Girls: Posh Space" (Vol. 11, Iss. 6, pg. 54-57). In 2003 Cameron created the burlesque show "Cameron's Bump and Grind" on which she worked as writer, producer, director, seamstress, set painter, carpenter and lead actress portraying the show star Crystal Divienne. She reunited with several old friends to create this show including Antonio whom she met on the set of The Next Generation. ''Star Trek'' appearances File:Kellogg.jpg|Ensign Kellogg Star Trek: The Next Generation Recurring character (uncredited) File:Gowrons aide, 2367.jpg|Gowron's aide (uncredited) File:Photo double Sela.jpg|Hand double for Denise Crosby (Sela) (uncredited) File:Prytt trooper, female.jpg|Prytt guard (uncredited) File:Unnamed female Cardassian officer.jpg|Cardassian officer (uncredited) Appearances as Ensign Kellogg * ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ''Star Trek'' films ** ** External links * * - former official site * - former official production site de:Cameron es:Cameron Cameron Cameron Cameron Cameron